Perjanjian
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena perjanjian yang disepakati dengan ayah Nozomi, Naruto harus berpisah dengan Nozomi selama empat tahun. Padahal ia baru saja menikahi Nozomi atas dasar paksaan Kepala Desa agar Nozomi selamat dari ancaman iblis. Hingga Naruto menyadari perasaannya dan menyatakannya pada Nozomi usai mengalahkan iblis. Akankah Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Nozomi? One shoot


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live © Sakurako Kimino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One shoot**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia shinobi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 6 Mei 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perjanjian**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penantian yang sangat lama, dialami seorang gadis.

Penantian yang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, tidak mudah baginya untuk mempelajarinya. Rasa cinta yang besar, membuatnya teguh dalam kesabaran yang menjadikannya gadis yang kuat.

Gadis Miko, Toujou Nozomi, sedang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura. Hujan Sakura yang begitu lebat, menimpanya dengan penuh perasaan yang sedih. Padahal musim semi ini adalah musim keceriaan, dimana para manusia bersukacita dalam kegembiraan, tapi lain artinya baginya.

Musim semi adalah musim yang baik untuk menikah. Hal itu mengingatkannya empat tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu benar-benar pergi ya, Naruto-kun?"

Saat itu, Nozomi berumur 15 tahun, ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya. Misiku di sini sudah selesai."

Naruto menjawab dengan wajah yang kusut. Nozomi sangat terpukul ketika mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin kamu tinggal bersamaku di sini."

"Tidak bisa, Nozo-chan. Perjanjian yang aku sepakati dengan ayahmu, harus aku jalani. Aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu sebelum umurku 19 tahun."

"Kenapa harus ada perjanjian itu? Kita, kan, sudah menikah."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kehormatanmu," ucap Naruto dengan lantang. "Kamu seorang Miko yang bertugas menjaga kuil. Iblis yang menginginkanmu sudah kutaklukan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun..."

Tangan Nozomi tergerak untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya sebelum tangan Nozomi mendekatinya.

"Kamu tidak boleh menyentuhku, Nozo-chan."

Mendengar itu, Nozomi tersentak. Wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam perjanjian, tertulis begitu. Aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu sebelum berumur 19 tahun."

"Apa-apaan itu? Perjanjian itu sangat aneh!"

"Ya... Mau bagaimana lagi? Perjanjian itu dibuat sendiri oleh ayahmu."

"Huh, ayah selalu berbuat aneh-aneh! Aku tidak habis pikir tentang ayah!"

"Hehehe, aku juga bingung dibuatnya."

Laki-laki remaja yang berambut pirang jabrik itu, tertawa lepas. Wajah tampannya berseri-seri sehingga membuat Nozomi terpesona. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Nozomi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu hanya dalam seminggu saja.

Karena melaksanakan misi aneh, Naruto menikahi Nozomi atas paksaan Kepala Desa dimana kelompok Naruto diutus oleh Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato. Naruto yang pada awalnya tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu, pada akhirnya bisa menerimanya dan mulai merasakan perasaan cinta terhadap Nozomi. Lalu perasaan cinta itu sudah diutarakannya pada Nozomi usai mengalahkan iblis yang menculik Nozomi.

Nozomi memasang wajah suram lagi. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan berwajah kusut.

"Kamu kenapa, Nozomi?"

"Takdir kita... Memang harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu. Itu yang kulihat saat aku meramal diriku sendiri."

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Nozomi agar membuat hati Nozomi menjadi tenang. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya karena perjanjian itu.

"Ramalan mengatakan bahwa kita akan berpisah selama empat tahun. Kita tidak boleh bertemu selama itu," lanjut Nozomi yang tiba-tiba meneteskan kristal bening. "Kita akan bersatu setelah empat tahun kemudian. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di sini."

Nozomi menatap wajah Naruto dengan harapan yang besar. Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan bertemu lagi di pohon Sakura ini, di musim semi seperti ini."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Naruto mengacungkan kelingkingnya, dan Nozomi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Di setiap kelingking masing-masing, benang merah membelitnya. Tanda bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri.

Meskipun mereka dijauhkan karena perjanjian itu, tapi perasaan mereka telah terhubung. Jauh di mata, dekat di bunshin, itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Pasti teman-temanku mencariku sekarang," sahut Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Nozo-chan!"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Aishiteru yo!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditutupi dengan rerumputan hijau. Nozomi berteriak keras.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun!"

Menghentikan larinya, Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Tunggulah aku, Nozo-chan," gumamnya sambil melompat ke udara dan menghilang bersama hujan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, begitulah kejadian waktu itu. Nozomi masih mengingatnya dan selalu datang ke hutan Sakura ini ketika ia teringat dengan Naruto.

'Akankah Naruto menepati janjinya? Apakah dia malah mempermainkan aku, dan justru menikah dengan gadis lain? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, aku yakin Naruto hanya setia padaku,' batin Nozomi.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto hanya mencintainya seorang.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah kaki yang menapaki jalan setapak yang telah tertutupi dengan bunga-bunga Sakura. Sosok berperawakan tinggi, menyandang tas hitam di punggung, dan pandangan saffir birunya tertuju pada gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Nozo-chan...," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dia sudah berbeda sekarang. Sesuai laporan dari para bunshin-ku."

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan tidak sabar mendekati gadis pujaan hatinya. Suara langkahnya terdengar oleh Nozomi.

"...!" Nozomi membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok itu. Perlahan-lahan cairan bening tumpah ruah dari sudut mata jade-nya. "Di-Dia... Na-Naruto-kun!"

TRAPS!

Sosok bermata biru seindah samudra, menghentikan langkahnya. Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek, memberi kesan gagah bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Aku... Kembali, Nozo-chan," ujar laki-laki yang ternyata memang Naruto. "Aku sudah menepati janji untuk menemuimu di sini."

"Naruto-kun," Nozomi terus menangis. Ia pun berlari menuju Naruto.

GREP!

Ia membelit pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto juga membalas pelukannya.

Di antara desiran angin dan hujan Sakura, mereka berpelukan. Naruto melembutkan matanya dan berkata.

"Perjanjian itu sudah selesai. Aku boleh menyentuhmu."

Sembari melonggarkan pelukan, Nozomi menatap wajah Naruto.

"Itu artinya kita tinggal bersama sekarang, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di dua pipi Nozomi.

"Iya. Aku akan membawamu ke Konoha. Tentunya dengan izin ayahmu."

Nozomi tersenyum, "Ayah pasti mengizinkannya. Karena kita sudah menikah."

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memegang dagu Nozomi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nozomi. Mendaratkan bibirnya ke dahi Nozomi.

Wajah Nozomi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ini pertama kalinya, kamu menciumku, Naruto-kun."

"Aku ingin lebih dari ini."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nozomi. Kali ini, bibirnya menyentuh pipi kanan Nozomi, dan beralih menyentuh pipi kiri Nozomi. Jantung Nozomi berdetak sangat kencang tatkala bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

Tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Naruto. Pinggangnya dibelit kuat oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Naruto.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Sekali lagi, lebih kuat. Setelah itu, mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Nozo-chan...," bisik Naruto ke telinga Nozomi. "Ayo, kita pergi menemui ayahmu sekarang!"

"Iya," Nozomi mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi kanan Naruto. Sambungnya, "Pasti kamu tidak sabar untuk membawaku ke Konoha, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak sabar berbulan madu denganmu."

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Nozomi tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

"Malam ini, menginaplah di rumahku. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki untukmu."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap di sini selama sebulan."

"Hah? Sebulan?"

Sweatdrop muncul di dahi Nozomi. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah kusut.

"Ya. Sejak perang dunia ninja keempat, entah kenapa semua gadis, malah mengejarku dan memintaku untuk menjadi suami mereka. Hidupku jadi tidak tenang. Karena itu, aku memutuskan kabur dari Konoha dan bergegas menemuimu di desa Obake ini," Naruto memegang dua pipi Nozomi. "Aku hanya punya satu istri yaitu kamu. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun."

Nozomi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan lembut. Kemudian ia menutup matanya ketika Naruto mengecup bibirnya lagi, hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Sudah cukup. Kita pergi sekarang juga!"

"Iya."

Nozomi mengangguk. Mereka berjalan bersama di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga Sakura. Tangan mereka saling terkait.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayah baik-baik saja," jawab Nozomi.

"Syukurlah."

Naruto menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan. Nozomi terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja penampilan Naruto jauh berbeda sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Arah perjalanan mereka menuju ke desa Obake, yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hutan Sakura. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka pun tiba di desa Obake itu.

Desa Obake, desa yang dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah tradisional jepang. Banyak tanaman bonsai yang tumbuh subur di setiap rumah tradisional jepang itu, memberi kesan seperti tinggal di zaman dahulu kala.

Di jalanan desa yang ramai, Naruto dan Nozomi berjalan. Beberapa orang yang lewat, melihat mereka sekilas. Bahkan ada gadis-gadis muda yang menjerit senang karena sang pahlawan dunia berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Kyaaa! Itu Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Wah, benar! Sang pahlawan mengunjungi desa kita!"

"Aku ingin memeluknya!"

"Aku ingin menciumnya!"

"Aku ingin menikah dengannya!"

"Ayo, kejar dia!"

Mendadak para gadis muda dan tua bergabung dalam satu kelompok. Mereka menyerbu Naruto. Naruto terperanjat karena massa pengagum beratnya juga ada di desa ini.

"Wuaaah! Gawat! Nozo-chan, kita lewat jalan pintas saja!" sembur Naruto yang sangat panik dan lantas menggendong Nozomi ala bridal style. Ia melompat tinggi, dan berlari di dinding hingga ke puncak bangunan.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi?" Nozomi bertanya sambil merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat.

"Itu... Banyak gadis yang mengejarku!"

"Eh?"

Nozomi ternganga. Naruto terus berlari. Ia melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Kemudian berhenti tepat di halaman depan rumah Nozomi; kuil yang berada di puncak bukit.

Kuil yang dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura, sedang dihujani bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Menyambut kedatangan sang pahlawan dunia bersama istri tercinta. Di depan kuil, tampak seorang pria berpakaian pendeta, dialah ayah Nozomi.

Pria tua berambut ungu itu menyadari kedatangan pasangan suami-istri itu. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat Naruto.

"Ah, kau... Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Nozomi.

"Ya, itu benar, Oji-san."

"Hmmm... Ini waktu yang tepat untuk pertemuan kembali. Kau lulus dari ujian ini, Naruto."

"Ujian?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. Ayah mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ya. Ujian menguji kesetiaan. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai putriku dengan tulus?" jelas ayah yang membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. "Kini kusaksikan sendiri bahwa kau menepati janjimu dan membuktikan cintamu memang tulus. Kami-sama telah mentakdirkan kalian untuk bersatu selamanya."

Naruto dan Nozomi tersenyum. Mereka saling pandang dengan perasaan senang. Karena sang ayah telah mengizinkan mereka bersatu kembali.

"Terima kasih, Tousan. Apa itu artinya aku boleh mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi? Tugas seorang istri adalah mematuhi perintah suaminya, kan?"

"Ya. Boleh saja. Asal kau sering mengunjungi Tousan di sini. Jangan lupakan Tousan."

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Tousan."

"Nozo-chan..."

Ayah terpaku lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia merasa senang karena anaknya sudah mendapatkan pendamping hidup. Naruto, seorang ninja yang akan selalu menjaga Nozomi.

"Kalau begitu, apa Naruto boleh tinggal di sini selama sebulan?"

"..."

Ayah terdiam sejenak. Naruto dan Nozomi menanti jawabannya dengan sabar.

Sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan lagi, ayah menutup matanya.

"Boleh saja. Tousan akan mengizinkan Naruto tinggal di sini selama sebulan. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat? Apa itu, Ojisan?"

"Dalam sebulan ini, kalian harus memberi Tousan seorang cucu. Kalau lewat dari sebulan, kalian tidak memenuhi syarat itu, maka..."

Jeda sesaat, Ayah terbatuk kecil. Naruto dan Nozomi harap-harap cemas. Mereka tegang lalu...

"Naruto harus pergi dari sini, dan kau, Nozomi, tidak boleh mengikuti Naruto."

"Apa!?" semprot Naruto dan Nozomi kompak.

"Ya. Ayah anggap ini perjanjian yang baru. Kalian tidak boleh melanggarnya. Mengerti?"

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa harus ada perjanjian itu lagi, Ojisan?"

"Keputusan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat karena sudah disaksikan oleh Kami-sama."

"Ayah! Jangan beratkan kami lagi!"

"Kau harus memenuhinya, Nozo-chan!"

"Ayah!"

"Ya sudah, ayah pergi dulu. Ada urusan penting, besok ayah baru pulang."

Ayah berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Nozomi yang terbengong-bengong. Mereka tidak habis pikir tentang jalan pikiran ayah yang aneh.

"Perjanjian lagi?" Nozomi menepuk jidatnya. "Kali ini lebih sulit. Bagaimana bisa kita mendapatkan anak dalam waktu sebulan?"

"Bisa saja. Asal kita berusaha mulai dari sekarang."

"Hah? Ma-Maksudmu?"

Wajah Nozomi memerah seketika. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Nozomi menyadari maksud Naruto itu.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto menggendong Nozomi ala bridal style. Ia berjalan santai menuju rumah Nozomi yang bersatu dengan kuil.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke kamarmu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Mandi dan terus makan."

"Hah?"

Nozomi ternganga. Naruto menyengir lebar. Sedetik kemudian, Nozomi tersenyum.

"Aku akan membuat makanan untukmu."

"Ramen ya? Tidak pakai sayur-sayuran."

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Nozo-chan."

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa riang bersama Nozomi. Angin dan hujan Sakura turut senang menyaksikan mereka. Pasangan emas yang telah terpisah lama, pada akhirnya bertemu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, itu gadis Miko yang kita temui waktu itu, kan?"

"Sakura, suaramu keras sekali!"

"Iya, maaf, Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto beruntung sekali mendapat gadis secantik Toujou Nozomi."

"Ya, guru Kakashi. Tidak sia-sia saja kita mengikutinya atas perintah Hokage keempat."

Ketiga ninja Konoha sedang bertengger di puncak pohon Sakura. Memandang ke bawah sana, Naruto dan Nozomi yang sudah masuk ke rumah. Mereka tersenyum bahagia karena Naruto bahagia kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

Sesudah itu, mereka langsung pergi dan melesat cepat ke udara. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu mencari penginapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yups, maaf kalau saya mempublish one shoot lagi. Hitung-hitung memancing saya untuk mendapatkan mood buat menulis kelanjutan fic-fic yang tertunda.**

 **Ya. Ini cerita tentang Naruto x Nozomi lagi dalam setting di dunia ninja pasca insiden bulan jatuh ke bumi.**

 **Nggak ada sekuelnya.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Salam Hikasya.**


End file.
